


Prince of Ice and Shadows

by annhamilton



Category: Frozen (2013), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frozen AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle has a big secret, the youngest prince has ice powers and not even his older brother knows.Frozen AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the Frozen AU that no one asked for and that's years late but hey I go where my muse takes me.

Thor ran across the room to Loki’s side, he pulled himself up on the bed, the smooth covers brushed against his ankles, they were cold too. But Thor didn’t care, Loki was always cold.

“Loki. Loki. Loki. Loki.” He pushed his brother awake with a demanding shove, his white hair a veil over his face. “Loki.”Thor laid over Loki dramatically.

“Go back to sleep Thor,” Loki mumbled sleepily. Thor loved his little brother, but he was only five and Thor was eight and knew best.

“The sky is awake,” Thor threw a hand over his head, “so I’m awake. And I want to play.”

“No.”

“Do you want to build a snowman.”

Loki perked up.

* * *

 

The ran into the ballroom, Arendelle threw the best parties, Thor knew, but they had a much better use for the room.

Loki circled his hands and tiny snowflakes fluttered in his hands, Thor cheered and soon snow covered the room.

“His name is Olaf,” Loki announced, proudly watching the snowman.

Thor laughed and had a better idea. “Catch me,” he cried and jumped from a snow bank.

Loki quickly made a mount of snow below him. It was exhilarating to Thor and he didn’t hesitate to jump again. And again, and again, every time climbing higher and higher.

“Slow down,” Loki yelled. But Thor couldn’t. He jumped again, snow crushing under his feet, he jumped again—  

Loki desperately tried to catch his brother, sending a blast of ice and snow his way as he slid forward, trying to keep up—  

He was floating nothing but air under his feet and then as something hit him everything went black—  

Loki cried out and ran to be by Thor. “Mama, Papa,” tears leaked out of his eyes. Thor was always warm, but now his skin was ice to the touch.

The door burst open. Loki sobbed out and looked up at his parents.

A book was dug up from the archives and they rode out on horses, galloping into the mountainside and to the forest. Ice was a trail behind them and Loki couldn’t stop it.

His Mother reached for his hand but he held them close to his chest.

They walked into a circle of rocks. “Please help, my son.” King Odin cried to the rocks, desperate.

What Loki had thought were only rocks suddenly they came to life, out came trolls, rocks hung from their necks shinning like fire under the moonlight. Loki pressed himself closer to Mama and Papa. Holding his hands closer to his chest, wanting to disappear.

The lead troll came to the front of the pack, his skin creased from age and golden stones hung in strands over his brown shirt, a cape fasted over his neck with a cover of fur over the collar marked him the leader. “Your Majesty,” he crooned, voice deep, gazing at Loki. “Born with the powers or cursed?”

“Born,” Papa filled in for him. “And they're getting stronger.”

The troll nodded and motioned for Thor, wrapped in a blanket and now help against Mama’s chest, didn’t stir. Mama lowered Thor in front of the Troll King. The troll carefully examined him, fingertips’ brushing over his dark blonde hair, that now bore a streak of white, the same shade of Loki’s hair.

Loki hated his hair, he was told had once been black before the power’s kicked in then it turned white as snow

“You are lucky it wasn't her heart,” he said, voice gruff but gentle. “The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded.

Odin put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Do what you must.”

“I recommend we remove all magic even memories of magic to be safe,” the troll extracts a glowing blue mass from Thor’s head, it shaped into memories, inside the ballroom with snow and sleds, both of them still in their pajamas. “But don't worry, I'll leave the fun.”

They memories shifted and all of Loki’s magic was removed, to them playing outside, dressed in winter gear, but still snowmen and sleds and fun. The blue magic surrounding the memories comes together and is put back in Thor’s head. The troll gently brushed Thor’s hair from his forehead. “He will be okay.”

“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Loki asked. Loki didn’t understand why it hurt so much.

“It’s for the best,” the troll confirmed. “Listen to me Loki, your power will only grow.” Above him an image appeared, a silhouette of a man—Loki realized it’s him but older—held out a hand and snowflakes sparked and shone from his hands. “There is beauty in your magic,” the silhouette of him gathered the magical snow between his hands, the blue wisps twisting and spiraling. “But also great danger,” the snowflakes turned to spikes of ice, sharp as swords and the soft blue turned red, harsh like blood. “You must learn to control it,” the sharp ice turned on figures of people cutting without mercy. “Fear will be your enemy.”

Loki gasped and turned to his mother, burying his face in her chest, Mama hugged him close and Papa curled against his side.

“No,” Papa said, his voice strong and protective, everything a king should be, everything Loki wanted, but would never be. “We’ll protect him, he will learn to control it. I’m sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone... including Anna.”

The King keep his word, the gates close, the shutters locked, Loki was moved out of Thor’s room, his new room was nice, but he was alone. As he opened the door, Thor watched, confused and sad and Loki shut the door quickly.

He pressed his back to the door, keeping his hands tightly wound together, and he cried.  

* * *

 

Thor jumped awake, the snow cascaded down the side of Thor’s large window, he was buzzing with excitement. Loki couldn’t refuse to play in the snow. They did it all the time. Or at least they used to.

He ran across the hall, remembering his manners, he knocked. “Do you want to build a snowman?” He asked, eager to play. So eager he tried the door, it was locked, but he tried again, it still didn’t budge. “We don’t have to build a snowman,” he tried, maybe Loki didn’t like the snow. “We could just play.”

“Go away, Thor,” Loki said, voice muffled by the door, but message unmistakable.

“I know fun battle games,” Thro tried, he even peeked under the door the through the keyhole, but he saw nothing.

“Go away.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Loki watched out the window, he didn’t cry this time, he wasn’t sure if he had any tears left. He heard Thor walk away, mumbling to himself as he went.

He leaned forward on the windowsill, putting his hands down the balance himself, his icy hands freeze it over, crystallizing the window in a sheet of ice, it’s smooth but Loki saw spikes and red.

Papa gives him gloves later.

“See,” he said holding Loki’s small hand in his own. “You’re good. Conceal it.”

“Don’t feel it.”

“Don’t let it show,” Papa finished.

* * *

 

Thor passed Loki’s room, the door shut like always. “Loki do you want to build a snowman?”

Thor was thirteen and Loki ten but they could still play in the snow. “Or we could sled, come on if you don’t like the cold we can stay inside and you can train with me and Father.”

Thor was proud of how much his sword work had improved over the last year, he’s never seen Loki with a sword. It’s fun and Thor wants to share it, but Loki never wants to share anything. Only stays locked up in his room, and when he does come out, always wears gloves and stays as far away from Thor was possible.

Thor huffed to himself, anger rising. “Fine don’t come out of your room, not like it’s different or anything.”

“Go away, Thor,” Loki yelled back, sounding just as angry as Thor was.

“I’m not going to ask you again, ever. Not even if you ever leave your room.”

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

Loki paced, panic rising in his chest,  ice around him, covering the walls, thick and spreading. “I’m scared.”

“Getting upset will only make things worse,” Papa said, he moved forward.

Loki backed up, pressed against the wall of ice, but he didn’t feel the cold. “No, don’t touch me.”

Papa and Mama shared a look and both took a step forward.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

* * *

 

Thor stopped at Loki’s door, he was eighteen, a trained warrior preparing to be king, he didn’t need his little brother. He didn’t ask.

* * *

 

Thor hugged his Mother holding her close. Father patted him on the shoulder and Thor returned the pat.

Thor detangled himself from Mother, he gave her a kiss on the check. She cupped his cheek and tilted his head down and kissed his forehead in return.

“See you in two weeks,” Thor said. “Don’t worry too much—”

The door opened and Loki walked through, his white hair long shoulder length, dressed in leather of dark green covered by an open coat of green and black, a single gold piece, curved like a necklace on the green fabric under his collar bones. His hands were even covered in black gloves. He was thin and his skin was pale and colorless.

Thor turned back to his parents. “I have everything covered, I will be king but a year.”

They smiled at him, Thor nodded and bowed his head and turned on his heel, greeted once again by Loki. Thor shouldered past him, hitting him with his bulky shoulders, ignoring the squeak from Loki.

So he really was that weak. Thor shook his head and turned past the door’s but leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner.

He had been told he was nosy, but Loki was a mystery and Thor was like a dog with a bone.

Loki bowed low, no hugs, no kisses. He straightened but didn’t raise his head. “Do you have to go?” Loki asked. Thor couldn’t make fun of him, his voice was so broken and desperate, it only added to Thor’s confusion.

“You’ll be fine Loki,” Father said, softy. He didn’t pat Loki on the shoulder and Mother didn’t kiss his forehead.

Loki finally lifted his head and nodded, he turned and walked out the door.

As he stepped out Thor grabbed his arm, intent on learning why he was so distant.

Loki pulled back and a wild look in his eyes, “Thor,” he said breathlessly.

“Remeber me,” Thor said, he wasn’t angry anymore, he was beyond anger. “I almost forgot you, given you never talk to me, never even leave your room.”

Loki bit his lip and turned around, even though his room was past Thor, and all but ran out of Thor’s sight.

* * *

 

Thor stared ahead, next to two large graves, he was tall and muscular but has never felt so small, then next to the graves. He wore the proper mourning clothes, black jacket with no decorations and matching pants, but it still didn’t feel real.

It was a blur, they covered the painting in a black sheet, it didn’t set in until Thor walked past Loki’s door.

“Loki,” he whispered against the door, “please I know you're in there.” The gates had been closed since he was eight but he has never felt more alone than now. “People have been asking where you’ve been.” Thor dropped his head against the door. “I don’t know what to tell them, they say have courage—”

Thor swallowed a sob. “And not to be alone, I don’t think you should be alone anymore.” Thor turned and rested his back against the door, “I’m right out here for you, whenever you're ready. You can let me in.”

Thor slid down the door to the ground and threw his head back against the door, eyes closed tightly. “We’re the only ones left, we only have each other, what are we going to do.”

There was nothing left to say, so Thor sat there, the door was cold but he didn’t care.

Loki rested his head against the door. His bedroom entirely covered in ice and a storm of snowflakes stay suspended in the air, ready to fall any moment.

He closed his eyes tightly, tears ran down his cheeks and froze as they hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to chapter two, still pretty similar to Frozen but differences are coming fam, enjoy

Thor stared at himself in the mirror, he looked like a king, an open dark silver ceremonial jacket, under a dark red shirt patterned with black, the top of the jacket was fitted with pads that draped golden fringe and were lined with red to match the cloth that hung the symbol of Arendelle—a thick four-pointed star—high on his chest, and the cape draped over his shoulders. A chain of gold hung from his shoulder over his chest, for his Mother, who loved gold, it matched the chain his Father would wear.’

His hair was cut short and shaved on the sides, a patch of white stood out, no matter how short or long his hair was there was always a white streak, the same shade as Loki’s hair.

Today he would be crowned King and gates would be open. No more locked doors.

He smiled at his reflection, giving a final sweep of his outfit, “Hello,” he greeted the servants, still smiling brightly.

They bowed, “Good morning, your Highness.”

“A good morning indeed,” Thor brushed past them and wandered through the vast halls, not so empty anymore, servants prepared for the party, chairs were out, tables filled with platters and rooms decorated with Arenedalle colors, green, purple, and yellow as banners on the walls. The curtains were opened and tied back and Arendelle’s symbol.

He made his way into the ballroom, it feels like a dream, something tingles in his mind, a memory, a good one, even though he’s never really liked this room.

He shook it off, quickly. It’s coronation day, no time for foolish thoughts.

He selected a piece of chocolate and ate it quickly, some nerves piling up in his stomach, he had no idea how the people would take to him, they could laugh and jest at him, but they wouldn’t. They respected his Father, they would have to respect him, or so he told himself.

The nerves faded into excitement soon, watching as people roamed the shores and ports, dressed in their finest, but still a faint outline of the party his heart yearned for. Thor took a steadying breath and left the window behind.

He walked into the library, to the painting of his Father, poise and in his golden wear, a scepter, and orb resting in his hands, face set and determined. The painting is framed in gold, under it lies a table a cherry wood table that Thor rested his hands on.

He closed his eyes and he could see it, clear as the sun shining in the sky, himself standing holding a scepter and an orb, the people cheer and clapped as he is announced the king.  

He smiled again, unable to contain himself as joy, so much joy, higher for the first time since his parents died it seems on a stormy day only a year ago that felt like a lifetime ago.

* * *

Loki pulled his gloves down again, terror in every nerve, it was agony so close to the gates opening. They were his cage he was happily in, a fortress to protect him from the world, to protect the worlds from him.

He didn’t feel like himself, the dark green jacket clung to him like a false skin left open with a  golden trim that went up to his neck and over his sides, the sleeves were layered over with fabric that fades to a grey and golden braces he wore over the sleeves one his forearm, to his smooth dark green gloves. Under the jacket, it was smooth and tight, a dark grey with only an arch of gold over his chest. Over his shoulders, dark pads rest, holding a green cape over his shoulders. He looks like a proper prince, devoid of his room of ice and frozen clothing. The only reminder, his hair, white like snow.

“Conceal it,” he muttered to himself, emotions never helped, “don’t feel it,” he whispered to the empty hall. “Don’t let it show,” he repeated to his Father and Mother, maybe the legends were true and they were watching him.

One wrong move and he could be executed, locked away in a cell worse than that of his choosing. Only a day, he ignored the thought that scratched his mind and left a feeling of unbridled anxiety. When he thought about that, his hands' tingle with ice wanting to meet the air.

“It's one day,” he spoke to his rage, his hands shook and he clasped them together and held them close. “Just one day.” His hands were suffocating in the gloves, he couldn’t take them off. Loki closed his eyes,  _ fear will be your enemy, _  he squared his shoulders and held his head up high.

His gloved fingers held the doorknob, it was unlocked, he turned it hand staying on the door for too long as he held it open. He stepped out, slowly, taking small but certain strides, meeting each and every servant's eyes and he walked down the long hall to the winding staircase.

* * *

 

Thor opened the door, head held high, acting like he already had the crown on his head. His eyes scan the servants, lined by the walls waiting on his order. “Tell the guards to open up the gates,” he calls firmly.

They nod and scurry off, Thor forced himself to take a breath, he’s buzzing with the excitement, telling himself to walk, not run, to the church.

* * *

 

Loki heard the gates open and people file in, dressed in gowns and suits of dazzling fabric and smiles and ribbons and banners. He kept his hands at his side as the went to the church. Far ahead of the crowd but he heard them behind him, felt them in the air, the energy of the palace shifted, it felt like a monster to him, it made him feel like a monster.

He wore a carefully constructed mask, it looked strong and sure but would break like porcelain if touched. As he entered the church he saw the Bishop, in colorful robes and staff in his hand.

“Your Highness, good afternoon,” the man said.

“Good afternoon,” Loki bowed his head to the Bishop.

“Do you wish to pray with me before the service starts?” The Bishop asked. ‘It’s good luck.”

Loki didn’t forget his manners. “Of course,” he said, trying to keep his tone light and his face controlled.

The Bishop nodded and dug into his pockets removing two stars, golden and engraved with writing Loki couldn't read.

“Please remove the gloves, your Highness,” the Bishop held a star between them the other held lightly in his hands.

Loki hesitated but removed the gloves and set them on the table behind him, if the Bishop noticed he would tell all and no one would have reason to doubt him. He took the star with shaking hands.

The Bishop held his own star out and set a hand over Loki’s star, mumbling words Loki didn’t even try to catch. The bottom of the star froze over, ice thin but still there. Loki gulped, heartbeat rising with his fear, the ice got thicker—  

“Thank you Prince Loki,” the Bishop said. Loki nearly collapsed from relief and handed him the star, the Bishop put it in his pocket and whipped his hand over his robes but didn’t notice.  The panic faded but still was sure in his stomach.

“My pleasure,” Lokii turned to retrieve his gloves from the table, slipping them on, they felt more holy than anything the Bishop would touch, tight against his skin and comforting like nothing else.

Before the Bishop could say anything more Loki crossed the threshold of the church to his spot over on the side, the door opened and people came in and voices seemed to cluster in the air, mixing together to form a buzz of noise.

Over the buzz, the choir sang and the people shut up. Loki swallowed the lump in the throat, forcing himself to breathe.

The servants come through the door open it, out walks Thor, locking eyes with Loki for a spilled-second.

* * *

 

Thor turned his gaze from Loki, something was wrong with him and Thor needed to find out, it had to do with the closing of the gates, Loki looked fine but Thor saw his mas slip for a second.

He walked down the aisle, taking his time to survey the guests, especially the young ladies, bodies are drawn tight pushed up in corsets and tight bodices. Thor didn’t linger too long, stepping up in the altar and facing the Bishop, who crowns his head with layers of twisted gold, adorned with gems and sharpened to points around the top.

Then, the Bishop holds out a pillow, a scepter and an orb resting on the fine pillow, presenting it to Thor.

Thor took the scepter and orb, clutching them tightly he turned to the pews, as the Bishop talked in old Norse. He knew what the next words would be.

“King Thor, of Arendelle,” the Bishop announced loudly.

“King Thor, or Arendelle,” the crowd echoed.

Thor smiled and turned and set the orb and scepter down.

* * *

 

The great hall was filled to the brim as people ate, drank and made merry. Dancers swirled gracefully and chatter and laughter erupted amongst the crowded room. Thor watched from the side, waiting to be announced to the crowd.

“King Thor of Arendelle!”

Thor walked out keeping his expression light and taking in the scene, the crowd, the party, the atmosphere, so much joy in the air. The decision is final if keeping the gates open would bring so much joy it must be done. More than just a fantasy dreamed in a lonely palace.

“Prince Loki of Arendelle.”

Loki walked the same path as Thor did seconds ago, stopping a step before running into him, turning to the crowd at Thor’s shoulder, standing tall poised, he was very tense, his shoulders drawn tight and back straight as a ruler.

“Hello,” Loki said coolly, dropping his head a little, in a slight bow to the new king.

“Hi,” Thor said, relief still flooding through his system since the coronation went off without a hitch. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“It’s hardly started but yeah,” Loki looked around, “I’ve always wondered what they would look like.”

“It’s pretty amazing,” Thor watched as people spun and danced to the soft beat, holding each other close and laughing. “And that smell—”

Thor sniffed and heard Loki do the same

“Chocolate,” they said at the same time and broke into laughter.

Loki relaxed a little, his gloved hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle the noise. The laughter dissolved into smirks as they gazed on the crowd.

* * *

 

Thor danced with a few fair ladies but found his way back to Loki, who hadn’t moved much.

Thor joins him as a tall bulky man with dark hair like the night sky eyes red—rare but possible and definitely creepy—and he wore a black suit, smooth and dotted with badges of combat.

“Your Majesty,” the man greeted, “I’m Laufey, King of Jotunheim,” he announced and Thor and Loki both bowed politely. “I do look forward to trade with the new king, Arendelle is a valuable ally.” He laughed to himself, “Although I do wonder why the gates closed.”

His beady eyes stayed on Thor. Thor didn’t pay attention to the tight feeling in his chest, “I don’t know the way of past kings,” he told Laufey, keeping his voice light but assured.

“Just harmless speculation,” Laufey barked out something close to a laugh, “I am sure there is always a good reason to things, and that you will make a great king, much like your father.”

“Thank you,” Thor smiled, the knot in this stomach loosened at the compliment. “That is very kind.”

“My pleasure,” Laufey smiled his teeth as white as Loki’s hair. “As an ally, I am always open to a council, call on it when you need such, we need to be united against greater states.”

“Of course,” Thor agreed, not even wanting to think of a war.

“It was nice to meet you, I hope I will see you soon.”

“The same to you.”

Laufey nodded and slipped into the crowd, as much as a such a tall man as he wandered back to others from Jotun near the back of the party.

“He seemed nice,” Thor said to Loki, who hadn’t said a word in a while.

Loki jumped at Thor’s voice. “I’m sure he is.” Loki looked down then right at Thor’s eyes. “But something felt off.”

“Not to me,” Thor said getting defensive.

Loki pressed his lips together but said nothing.

“It’s going to be brilliant when it’s like this all the time,” Thor said, trying to lighten the mood, watching the party carry on.

Loki reeled back like he had been struck. “What do you mean.”

“I will keep the gates open, and Arendelle shall have joy again.”

Loki closed his eyes tightly, in an almost grimace. “You can’t,” Loki said, eyes pleading for something Thor didn’t understand.

“I can.”

“I need to go,” Loki said, looking around like a caged animal.

“Why?” Thor demanded. “So you can lock yourself in your room like always,” Thor said his voice rising but he didn’t care.

Loki turned and walked to the large doors, the crowd parted as the strutted down the floor,  Thor trailed behind him, reaching for anything, all he came up with was Loki’s glove.

Loki flinched back and held his hand to stomach. “Give me my glove back.”

Thor gripped the glove. “You cannot live like this,” Thor said. “I cannot live like this anymore.”

People watched, a tense quiet taking over as people watched the scene, how entertaining, how scandalous it must be but Thor didn’t care.

Loki backed up to the door, tears in his eyes. “Then it’s a good thing I’m leaving,” he swallowed visibility, the panic and fear on his face not matching his voice. Loki’s jaw clenched tightly and he turned to the door.

“No, you are a prince and shouldn’t behave like a child, scared to face the world.”

“Enough Thor, let this be.”

But Thor wasn’t done. “All you do is lock people out, like a coward. You're a dishonor to our father’s name.”

* * *

 

At the mention of their Father, Loki snapped, “I said enough,” he turned to face Thor and he tried to hold it in a moment too late, realizing what was happening as ice shot out of his hand, spikes covered the floor sharp as knives, in an arc around him.

People gasped and cried out. Moving back from Loki looking at him like the monster he is.

“Sorcery.” King Laufey said. “I knew there was something dubious going on here.”

Loki reached blindly for the door handle.

“Loki…” Thor gasped shock and fear on his face. Loki’s stomach dropped, his heart racing. Every last fear he had coming to life in front of him.

Loki finally got the door open with his still gloved shaking hand and rushed out. He bolted down the hall and reached outside.

He burst out the door and was greeted by warm air hitting his skin, he hardly felt it against the cold terror that seeped into his bones and his always chilled skin.

“Your Highness,” they cheered, thinking the party inside was over and the festivities outside could start. “Come drink with us!” Erupted in the crowd. Cheers and noise drowned him out.

Loki ducked through the crowd, keeping his bare hand close to his chest. Reminding himself to breathe. He needed to get away from everybody.  _ Fear will be your enemy,  _ and he was terrified.

“Your Highness,” a woman bowed, holding a baby to her chest. “Are you alright?”

Loki backed away from the baby, seeing ice dripping in scarlet, he felt his back hit hard marble, the base of a fountain, he reached back to steady himself in its edge, without thinking.

The marble and the water freeze over, crackling and staying up in a large arc, the edges shard and the top pointed.

The crowd moved back, gasping and muttering.

The doors are thrown open and King Laufey and Thor come out the door, the gloved clutched in his hand, with guards and large men. “There he is,” Laufey cried. “Stop him.”

Loki tried to move away from the crowd. “Please just stay away from me,” Loki yelled, wanting nothing more than to fade into the shadows of at least to have his glove. “Stay away.” Magic shot from his hand, coating the palace steps in ice.

“Monster, monster,” Laufey called out.

“Loki,” Thor yelled.

Everyone was panicking, the baby held closer to the mother’s chest, snow whirls around them, Loki doesn’t even try to get it under control, turning and fleeing  

“Loki,” Thor called again.

Loki heard footsteps behind him, chasing him, but he couldn’t look back, he ran through the open gates, people moved out of his way and—  

“Loki, stop at once, at the order of your king,” Thor called over the pounding of Loki’s feet and his own hitting the ground. “Loki please stop.”

Loki ran, the ground freezing under his. He stopped as he reached the water’s shore, breathing heavily. He looked back at Thor, who is steps away and flanked by Laufey’s men. Thor reached him in a large step.

Not sure if this will work, Loki stepped back on the fjord, it froze under his foot.

“Stop, Loki,” Thor stepped one foot onto the ice, sliding a little and grabbing for Loki.

Loki turned out of his grip in time and ran over the lake, it freezing under his feet, more with every step, more ice, more confidence, too more speed. He ran full speed, not slipping a bit.

He didn’t know where he was going, besides the mountains, all he knew is that he would never return. Let him fade to a bedtime story of legend. Let him fade to a nightmare, a distant dream to Thor.  He kept running, leaving the others on the other side of the fjord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to all readers and virtual cookies for the ones who left kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I have two WIP’s I should be doing but I really couldn’t get this idea out of my head.  
> All grammar mistakes are mine and I’m always open for a Beta, you can contact me at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/breadlovingfangirl if you want to beta this or if you want to just talk.


End file.
